How Could This Happen To Me
by Lohan Winchester
Summary: [CAP.3 ON] Nessa fic, os irmãos Winchester passam por momentos diferentes do seus dias normais. Ao perceberem algo estranho nas suas vidas, resolvem correr atrás de uma resposta. Fic baseada no epi. 02X20.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 - Nightmares

AAAHHHHHHH!!! - mais uma vez Dean acorda assustado e ofegante.

O que foi amor? - perguntou Gabi meio que já sabendo a resposta, mas também assustada.

Tive outro daqueles pesadelos. Mas a cada dia parece que eles ficam piores, num sei. A cada dia que passa eu vejo "coisas" piores nos meus sonhos.

Calma amor. Não deve ser nada.Vamos, tente dormir de novo. - ela tenta tranquilizá-lo.

É...você tem razão.Vamos, vamos dormir. - ele diz.É claro que falou isso só para ela ir dormir, já que ele continuou ali, olhando para o teto de seu quarto e pensando em todos esses pesadelos e o que poderiam significar.

Depois de mais ou menos meia-hora pensando, Dean foi vencido pelo sono e dormiu.

No outro dia, um sábado, ele acorda mais cedo e vai fazer uma café da manhã para ele e Gabi.

Bom dia Gabi!!! - ele volta alguns minutos depois com um café da manhã super caprichado, com tudo que tivesse direito.

Hum??Bom dia amor...Nossa!!Posso perguntar pra que isso tudo???O que você fez dessa vez Dean Winchester?? - ela pergunta com uma cara brava e desconfiada.

Credo.Fiz nada naum...Não posso preparar um belo café da manhã para tomar com minha mulher na cama??xD

Pode, claro.Mas é que um homem, na maioria das vezes, quando agrada uma mulher sem motivo aparente é porque fez algo de errado.

Nem sempre.No meu caso, nem eu sei o porquê.Na verdade acordei com essa vontade de ficar com você em um momento tão banal da nossa vida. - Dean fica surpreso consigo mesmo pela profundidade das palavras.

Nossa amor, isso foi lindo!!Brigada!! - ela dá um beijo nele e depois os dois começam a comer.

Eles tomam café e depois Gabi vai tomar um banho. Dean vai para cozinha arrumar as coisas do café [o.O quem diria, o Dean organizado desse jeito... :P. Lá, enquanto arrumava tudo, ele deixa uma xícara cair ao ver uma silhueta escura de uma mulher de olhos vermelhos escarlate.Foi possível perceber que essa mulher estava sorrindo de uma forma sarcástica, e logo depois desse sorriso, ela sumiu da mesma forma como apareceu.Dean não acreditava em seus olhos...só podia estar louco ou coisa assim: como essa mulher com olhos vermelhos poderia ter aparecido na sua frente e sumido assim??Do nada??Era melhor ele disfarçar a cara de espanto porque Gabi estava chegando.

D...o que houve??Porque tem uma xícara quebrada no chão? - ela pergunta preocupada.

Nada demais. Ela escorregou enquanto eu a enxugava. - ele disfarça, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Pode dexar que eu limpo e termino de arrumar aqui.Hoje estou de folga do hospital. Vai tomar um banho para ir pro trabalho.

Obrigado amor. Te amo! - ele dá um beijo nela e segue em direção ao quarto.

Eu também! - ela responde em seguida.

Dean toma seu banho, se arruma e vai para o trabalho.Ele era dono de uma pequena rede de oficinas de carros, com sua sede ali em Lawrence, Kansas, mesmo.Durante todo o percurso até o trabalho ele ficou pensando na mulher de olhos avermelhados. Quem ou o que era ela??O que ela queria comigo??O tempo ele fazia tais perguntas para si mesmo e, é claro, as respostas não vinham.Mas ele precisava encontrá-las, pois ao que lhe parecia essa mulher poderia ter alguma relação com seu pesadelos.

O Sol iluminando o quarto acabo por acordar Sam. Ele coloca a mão no rosto para se acostumar com a claridade, se espreguiça e olha para o lado e não vê Sarah. Então levanta e vai até a cozinha onde ela, para sua surpresa, estava preparando o almoço.

Bom dia amor! - Sam diz abraçando Sarah por trás.

Bom dia Sammy! - ela retribui o abraço e o beija - Dormiu bem hoje hein?

Pois é...acho que tava um pouco cansado. Sah...posso te pedir uma coisa?

Claro. O que é?

Por favor, não me chame de Sammy...eu sei que é carinhoso mas me lembra do Dean, já que era assim que ele sempre me chamou. - Sam diz de uma forma melancólica.

Me desculpe amor...força do hábito. Mas por que vocês dois estão nessa maré de desavenças? - Sarah pergunta intrigada.

Parece que a falta de convivência não permitiu um melhor conhecimento um o outro...e por isso sempre brigamos. Da última vez parece que foi pra valer...

Mas, desculpe a pergunta, se vocês mal conviveram juntos, porque toda essa tristeza?

Não sei. Acho que só pelo fato de ele ser meu irmão. Mas acho também que há outro motivo...um motivo maior mas que eu não sei qual é... - Sam abraça sua mulher e uma lágrima percorre seu rosto. Sarah não agüenta e chora junto com ele.

Depois de um longo tempo abraçados, eles vão tomar um banho juntos e relaxar um pouco. Sam sai do chuveiro primeiro, coloca uma roupa e pega seu laptop para dar uma checada nos seus emails. Enquanto fazia isso, de repente, uma forte dor de cabeça o ataca e ele cai no chão. Então, começa a ter visões confusas de pessoas que ele não conhece morrendo ou sendo atacadas por algo nunca visto por ele antes. Assim como veio, a dor de cabeça foi embora após alguns segundos, e junto com ela as visões.

Sarah chega e vê ele já na cadeira, mas com a mão na cabeça e com uma cara de dor.

O que houve amor?

Nada demais. Só uma dor de cabeça forte.

Quer um remédio?

Não, obrigado. Já está passando. - ele a beija e sai do quarto.

"O que será que significam essas coisas que eu vejo?" "Porque eu as estou vendo?" - Sam refletia na varanda de sua casa, olhando para a rua do seu bairro, em San Diego, Califórnia, nem percebendo o que acontecia a sua volta. Até porque eram somente as famílias vivendo suas vidas normalmente, sem aparentes problemas, mesmo sendo ao contrário do que ocorria com ele naquele momento.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, nem percebe Sarah chegando e acaba levando um susto.

Oww!Você me assustou - Sam dá um pulo e se vira para ela.

Hehehehe. Desculpa, eu não resisti ao ver você tão concentrado. No que tanto pensava? Nos preparativos do nosso casamento? - Sarah pergunta curiosa.

Er...Sim!Isso...nos preparativos. Pensava também se deveria chamar o Dean...O que você acha?

Amor...eu acho que você deveria sim. E mais, aproveitar esse momento para ver se vocês pelo o menos se entendam um pouco para parar com essas brigas que ocorreram e evitar outras.

Pode ser. Vou pensar direito, mas acho que vou chamá-lo sim. - Sam responde meio aéreo.

Que bom!! - ela comemora - Pensa direitinho...você vai ver que vai valer a pena.

Tá! - ele diz e depois a abraça e a beija. Então os dois ficam olhando para rua, comentando sobre o que ou quem viam, rindo muito, fazendo piadas, às vezes, até de mal gosto.

Alguns dias depois, numa terça-feira, Sam liga para seu irmão para avisá-lo do casamento que ocorrerá no sábado, afinal Dean estava morando no Kansas e com certeza viria de carro, já que nunca lhe foi muito agradável viajar de avião.

Alô? Dean? – ele diz meio receoso.

Oi Sam...sou eu. – Dean responde quase que indiferente.

Tudo bem por aí?

Sim, ta tudo bem sim. E aí?

Também. Olha só, to te ligando para te convidar para o meu casamento. Você vem? – Sam fala, ansioso pela resposta.

Er...claro Sam...vou sim! Quero dizer, eu e a Gabi vamos. – Dean concerta após o olhar de Gabi p ele.

Hum...brigado Dean. Espero vocês então...Tchau.

Tchau.

Sam pára por um momento e novamente sente uma sensação ruim, uma sensação de vazio, sente falta do Dean e dos momentos que passaram juntos. "Mas como se ficamos maior parte de nossas vidas separados?" ele pensava. Não havia lógica nisso. Bom, aquela não era hora para ficar pensando nisso, pois tinha que correr atrás dos últimos detalhes do seu casamento.

Os dias passam e enfim chega o dia que Sam e Sarah tanto esperavam: o dia do casamento. Mas o destino reservava grandes surpresas para algumas pessoas que estariam naquela festa de casamento.

A cerimônia iria começar às 17:00H e logo depois seria a festa. Naquela manhã, Sam acordava com o som da insistente campainha.

Ai...quem será a essa hora? – ele ia em direção a porta de casa, reclamando. Ele abre a porta e se depara com Dean e Gabi.

Olá Sam! – Dean diz e, depois de um tempo pensando, eles se abraçam, timidamente como se nem fossem irmãos.

Oi Sam!- Gabi diz depois e lhe dá um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Sam retribui.

Oi gente! – Sarah chega e cumprimenta os dois.

Bom...entrem! Sentem-se ali na sala e fiquem à vontade...vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto Sah faz sala p vocês.

Tá! – Dean e Gabi respondem juntos.

Os três vão para a sala e ficam conversando. Sam sobe e vai para o quarto, pega uma roupa e vai tomar banho. No caminho, Sam sente novamente a forte dor de cabeça e cai no chão, gemendo de dor e vendo, como se fossem memórias dele, Dean e ele atirando em "coisas" que não fazia idéia do que eram. E de repente:

Deeeeeaaannnnnnnn!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - Brothers

Gaby e Sarah conversavam bastante, pareciam até que eram amigas de muito tempo.Riam, comentavam dos conhecidos em comum, aqueles típicos momentos quando duas mulheres muito amigas se encontram [Me desculpem as meninas mas eu naum resisti!!xD. Já Dean, estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que só acenava com a cabeçanos raros momentos que elas lhe dirigiam a palavra. Mas o fez acordar desse "transe" em que tinha se prendido.

Deeeeeaaaannnnnnn!!!

Era o Sam gritando lá do seu quarto. Dean subiu as escadas correndo, seguido de Sarah e Gaby. Lá em cima, encontraram Sam deitado no chão, desmaiado.

Sam!! Sam!! Sammyyy!! Acorda!! - Dean gritava enquanto sacudia o irmão na tentativa de fazê-lo recobrar a consciência.

Ele costuma ter umas dores de cabeça mas nada que já o tenha feito desmaiar como hoje. - Sarah comenta aflita, preocupada com seu noivo.

Calma gente...Vamos chamar uma ambulância e levá-lo para o hospital. - Gaby tentava acalmá-los. Mas quando ia pegar o telefone, Sam abre os olhos e se senta, com a mão na cabeça e uma expressão nem um pouco agradável.

Ai... Minha cabeça tá expldindo! - ele reclamava.

Sam você está bem? - Sarah pergunta, abaixado ao lado dele e passando a mão em seu rosto, acariciando-o.

Agora eu to amor.

Bom...meninas, agora que vocês sabem que ele tá bem, vocês poderiam nos deixar à sós? - Dean pedia, olhando para Sam, com uma cara preocupada.

Tá...tudo bem. Vamos Gaby? - diz Sarah. Ela dá um beijo em Sam e sai do quarto com sua amiga.

Samm...er...Sam o que houve?? Por que gritou meu nome daquele jeito? - Dean perguntou.

Não sei direito...tive uma dor de cabeça das grandes e de repente comecei a ter visões de eu e você juntos enfrentando coisas, viajando por vários lugares no seu carro...momentos dos quais eu não lembro de termos passado juntos. Sei lá...foi uma coisa meio estranha.

Sam...eu ainda não te contei, mas já faz um tempo que eu também venho tendo pesadelos com "coisas" que eu nunca vi na minha vida. E teve um dia que uma silhueta feminina de olhos avermelhados apareceu para mim. Fiquei muito intrigado com isso, pensei em procurar mais sobre, só que não sei por onde começar. - Dean dizia, frustrado.

Dean, talvez eu saiba... Nessa última visão, eu vi a gente usando uma espécie de diário que continha algumas informações úteis para nós...só não sei em que sentido elas eram úteis. - Sam responde.

Bom Sam...o problema é saber onde, caso ele exista, está esse diário. Mas vamos pensar nisso depois, já que você ainda tem que casar hoje. Você não desistiu né? - Dean brinca.

Não...não mesmo. - disse Sam rindo e levantando para ir em direção ao banheiro.

Sammy... - Dean o chama - Me perdoe...por tudo!

Claro Dean...me perdoe também. Acho que essas visões só nos mostram que podemos nos dar bem...que talvez nossas diferenças possam ser respeitadas.

Concordo. Irmãos? Como jamais deveríamos ter deixado de ser?

Sim. - Sam responde e abraça Dean.

Vai logo se aprontar! - ele diz empurrando o irmão para o banheiro.

Tá, já vou.

Depois disso, Dean sai do quarto e ao fechar a porta, ele percebe que uma lágrima ameaça sair. Logo ele seca o olho, dá um sorriso feliz e desce ao encontro de sua mulher e Sarah.

Até que enfim hein? - Gaby brinca com ele.

Hehehe..pois é. Acho que demoramos um pouco.

Então...agora que tudo passou, vou subir e tomar um banho, afinal o dia vai ser longo e preciso estar bem disposta para enfrentar a maratona de uma noiva. - Sarah diz se despedindo do casal e subindo as escadas.

Sam e Dean, assim como Sarah e Gaby, passam o dia juntos até a hora do casamento, se arrumando, correndo atrás dos últimos preparativos, entre outros. Chega, enfim, a hora do casamento. Todos estavam na Igreja, preparados, só esperando a noiva chegar.

Sam não aguentava mais esperar. Mas valeu a pena, pois quando Sarah adentrou a Igreja acompanhada de seu pai, ele viu o quanto ele estava bonita e se esqueceu de tudo mais. O vestido dela era muito bonito, assim como seu penteado e resto dos apetrechos. Estava perfeita.

Te amo - Sam sussurou para ela quando pegou na mão dela para irem até o altar.

Eu também - Sarah responde feliz.

O casamento corre normalmente como qualquer outro: o padre fala algumas palavras, Sam e Sarah também, depois os dois dizem o tão esperado e sonhado "Sim", o padre os declara marido e mulher e dois se beijam, apaixonados. Sam pega sua esposa no colo e vão assim até o carro, sendo aplaudidos pelos presentes no casamento e bombardeados pela chuva de arroz jogada pelos mesmos.

Dali, assim como os convidados estavam fazendo, iriam para a recepção em um centro de eventos não muito longe da Igreja. Lá haveria um jantar, depois um DJ animaria a festa e muitas outras atrações os esperavam.

A festa foi muito boa para todos. Houve bastante comemoração, dança, diversão e até um pouco de choradeira. Duas pessoas que comemoraram bastante foram Sam e Dean, já que tinham "voltado a serem irmãos" e também porque o mais novo estava casado e teria uma vida feliz com sua esposa. A festa perdurou até altas horas e os que ficaram por último, Sam, Dean, Sarah, Gaby e mais uns cinco convidados, dançaram até sem música, aproveitando ao máximo tudo aquilo.

Sam, Dean e suas respectivas esposas foram para casa do Sam já era de dia. Chegaram lá, foram direto dormir. Estavam mortos de cansados, mas felizes também por tantas coisas boas terem acontecido num só dia.

Dean e Gaby acordam antes do mais novo e sua esposa, e vão até a cozinha tomar um café, bem forte para curar aquela ressaca que os incomodava.

Nossa...que dor de cabeça. Faz tempo que eu não me sentia assim. - Dean reclamava com Gaby, já na cozinha.

Como assim amor? Você nunca foi de beber como ontem? - ela pergunta intrigada, já fechando a cara para ele.

Ahn...er...esquece amor. Falei algo sem pensar...a dor de cabeça tá me afetando até demais eu acho.

Sei...Bom, hoje é um dia em que não deve haver problemas. Afinal, seu irmão se casou ontém e merece ser feliz, não só hoje mas todos os dias de sua vida! - Gaby diz empolgada, dando um abraço em Dean - E também porque o meu homem fez as pazes com seu irmão e está esbanjando felicidade. Não é?

Pois é...É bom ter um irmão novamente, e o Sam é... - Dean foi interrompido pelo irmão, que chegou com Sarah na cozinha sem fazer barulho.

Sou o que? Hein??

É um chato!! - Dean fala já voando em cima de Sam e os dois começam a brigar de brincadeira como sempre fizeram.

Ai ai...vamos deixá-los pra lá. Então Gaby...vocês dormiram bem? - Sarah pergunta à amiga, olhando para seu marido e rindo da situação.

Dormimos sim. Deitamos na cama e apagamos.

E as duas conversaram por um bom tempo enquanto preparavam o almoço. Sam e Dean pararam com a briga e foram de carro pra rua comprar umas coisas que as mulheres tinham pedido para que pudessem terminar o almoço.

Então garotão, como foi a primeira noite de casado? - Dean perguntava com um olhar malicioso para o irmão e deu um soquinho no ombro dele, virando depois para continuar a dirigir.

Foi boa. Muuuuito boa!! - Sam respondeu, dando um sorriso também malicioso, seguido de risadas acompanhadas pelo mais velho.

Sam...pega um CD do AC/DC aí dentro do porta-luva pra mim?

Tá...pera aê.

Sam abriu o porta-luvas e colocou a mão dentro dele. Nisso, depois de muito apalpar ele acha algo. Mas não era o CD que o Dean lhe pedira.

Dean...que livro é esse?

Não sei Sam...tava dentro do porta-luvas? - Dean diz reduzindo a velocidade.

Sim. - ele responde já abrindo o livro e lendo-o. - Parece um diário.

Eu ein...meu eu não é. Até porque você que sempre foi mais ligado a essas coisas Sammy. - Dean não resiste a brincadeira.

Ha-ha-ha...muito engraçado Dean. É sério...pelo o que esta escrito e pela letra parece que é um diário do papai. Acho até que este possa ser o livro que eu vi na minha visão. Mas porque ele estaria aqui?

Talvez porque esse carro era dele. - Dean respondeu olhando para o irmão com cara de reprovação.

Ah...é mesmo. - Sam responde meio que envergonhado e continua - Nossa...parece que a vida do papai não era muito normal.

Por que?

Aqui tem muitas anotações e anexos de livros sobre como derrotar varios tipos de criaturas inimagináveis.

Bom...talvez isso explicaria os nossos sonhos e visões. É a única explicação mais aceitável no momento, eu acho. - Dean responde sério.

É...acho que sim. - Sam responde sem nem prestar muita atenção no que disse, pois lia mais os relatos do diário. - "...para se matar uma bruxa é preciso arrancar o coração dela e queimá-lo..." - ele leu em voz alta, mas foi interrompido.

Aí Sam...tá aí...agora você sabe como se livrar daquela sua sogra agradável. - Dean diz com um sorriso amarelo.

Nossa Dean...hoje você esta muito engraçado hein? Não estou me aguentando de tanto rir. - Sam responde com desdém.

Ta bom o senhor certinho...desculpa.

Ta desculpado. - Sam da um soco no irmao.

Os dois vão se batendo até o supermercado. Lá, eles entram com o livro e durante a escolha dos produtos vão fazendo comentários sobre o que estava escrito.

"...a Strigha é um ser que se alimenta da juventude das crianças durante a noite. Durante o dia se disfarça de um ser humano normal que não 'envelhece'..." - Sam pára de ler e de andar, fica olhando para cima e pensando.

Sam? Sammy?? - Dean o procura desorientado - Ei!! vai ficar parado aí olhando para o nada?

Não. É porque eu estava pensando...se esse diário explica nossos sonhos e visões, nas quais estamos derrotando tais criaturas descritas aqui, isso significa que tivemos duas vidas pararelas ou algo assim? - Sam diz pensativo.

Bom Sam...vidas pararelas eu duvido, mas tem alguma coisa errada nessa ou na outra história. - Dean respondeu enquanto pegava umas latas de molho de tomate e as colocava no carrinho que empurrava.

É verdade...E se a vida que estamos vivendo há anos nunca existiu?

Eu hein...ia ser meio estranho eu acho. É melhor deixarmos isso para lá. Pelo o menos por enquanto.

Tá...até porque aqui não é um lugar adequado para se discutir essas coisas. - Sam disse olhando para os lados, verificando se havia alguém por perto.

Então...vamos embora? Acho que pegamos tudo. - Dean olha para o carrinho.

Vamos.

Os dois irmãos foram até o caixa, pagaram a compra e saíram do supermercado indo em direção ao Impala. Ao chegarem lá, Dean ia abrir o porta-malas mas antes fez um comentário típico dele:

Agora que sabemos que talvez tenhamos sido uma espécie de caçadores, só falta haver armas escondidas num fundo falso do porta-malas.

Nossa Dean...que imaginação. De onde você tira essas coisas? - Sam fala não acreditando no que o irmão acabara de dizer.

Quando o mais novo acabou de falar, Dean abriu o porta-malas e quando colocou a primeira sacola dentro dele, o fundo do mesmo "se soltou", revelando um pouco de um compartimento. Dean logo tirou a sacola e terminou de abrir o fundo.

Ah...só pode ser brincadeira. - ele falou ao ver um monte de armas nesse novo fundo. - Já sei, é um tipo de pegadinha de televisão? Cadê as câmeras? Hein?? Tá bom gente pode aparecer...já descobri tudo! - Dean falou com uma cara de convencido. Mas não por muito tempo pois percebeu que era tudo verdade, a mais pura verdade.

É Dean, parece que desta vez você estava certo. - Sam fala, também não acreditando no que via.

Nossa. Acho que não vo falar mais nada por hoje...depois dessa.

Ah eu duvido Dean...você não consegue ficar um minuto sem falar.

Isso é uma aposta? - Dean se anima.

Não! - Sam o corta. - Hein...mas e essas armas? O que faremos com elas?

Nada. Vamos deixá-las. Provavelmete foi o papai que colocou...ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo. - Dean fala sério, enquanto fechava o compartimento e guardava as compras.

É...pode ser. - Sam pensativo.

Os dois entraram no carro e seguiram o caminho até a casa do Sam, cada um pensando nos últimos e muito estranhos acontecimentos. Chegando lá, pegaram as compras no porta-malas e entraram na casa. Foram direto para a cozinha e lá...

Hei!!!Quem é você? - Dean dirigia a pergunta à um homem de preto que olhava para o teto da cozinha. Ao seguir seu olhar, Dean viu Gaby e Sarah presas no teto. - Gaby!!!! - ele grita.

Saraaahh!!! - Sam faz o mesmo.

O homem então se vira, revelando um par de olhos amarelos e um sorriso diabólico. E diz:

Até mais Winchesters. Mwahahahahahahaah!!! - o homem desapareceu.

Dean o que vamos fazer?

Não sei...acho que não adianta mais tentarmos alguma coisa, elas parecem já estarem...

Antes que Dean pudesse completar a frase, as duas mulheres começaram a pegar fogo do nada, como se estivessem cobertas por um líquido inflamável e alguém tivesse jogado um fósforo sobre elas. Dean segurava seu irmão que queria tentar salvá-las, mesmo sabendo que já não haiva como. Então, os dois foram para fora de casa para fugir do fogo. Entraram no carro e ficaram olhando para as chamas que engoliam a casa do mais novo.

Era estranho...mesmo estando tristes com as mortes, os irmãos não choravam, parecia que não havia a necessidade disso, como se nem tivesse perdido uma pessoa importante na vida deles.

Dean...acho que agora é o momento para voltarmos naquele assunto e tentar descobrir se tivemos uma vida de caçadores. Talvez conseguiremos descobrir quem era aquele homem com olhos amarelos. - Sam dizia ainda olhando para sua casa pela janela do carro.

Concordo...Vamos?

Vamos.

Dean liga o carro e dispara, indo na direção da saída da cidade. Não tinham rumo certo mas um objetivo a ser cumprido os guiava em seu destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - Hunters

Já era tarde da noite quando os irmãos Winchester avistam um hotel no meio da estrada, perto da divisa da California com Nevada, e resolvem parar para descansar, afinal tinham viajado durante horas e o caminho pela frente ainda era longo. Eles estavam indo para sua cidade natal, no Kansas, com a esperança de achar mais alguma coisa sobre suas próprias vidas. O hotel tinha uma aparência de antigo e mal cuidado, com a pintura do lado de fora já desgastada e algumas lâmpadas piscando e outras já queimadas. Foram até a recepção para fazer o registro e acabaram passando por uma situação não muito agradável.

Boa noite senhores, em que posso ajudá-los? - um homem moreno e esguio os recebeu de forma calorosa e educada, mesmo estando com uma visível cara de sono.

Boa noite - Dean e Sam juntos - Queria um quarto... - só o Dean falou desta vez mas foi interrompido.

Com cama de casal né? Olha, pode ficar tranqüilo que o nosso hotel é liberal e hoje estamos praticamente vazios. Ou seja, vocês poderão ficar à vontade, não precisa se preocupar. - o homem serenamente falou e em seugida deu um sorriso satisfeito.

Como assim? - Dean não entende. Mas Sam logo lhe dá uma cutucada e diz, sussurrando:

Dean, ele tá pensando que nós... - faz uns gestos que foram definitivos para que seu irmão entendesse tudo.

Não meu senhor...você está confundindo as coisas. Esse aqui é meu irmão! - Dean abraça o mais novo. - E eu ia pedir um quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

Er...desculpem e er...podem ficar por essa noite sem pagar, para compensar o constrangimento. - o homem responde muito envergonhado da situação que tinha causado. - E ainda vão ganhar um café da manhã caprichado amanhã. Aqui estão as chaves.

Tudo bem...não foi nada. Mas olha, não pre... - Sam começa a falar

Muito obrigado sim? - Dean prontamente fala interrompendo o irmão e pegando a chave. - Tenha uma boa noite e obrigado de novo! - agora já estava na porta e puxava Sam pela camisa para fora da recepção.

Ei! Por que fez aquilo? - Sam pergunta indignado, enquanto seguiam para o quarto.

Aahh Sam...ele nos fez passar por uma situação que nunca passei antes em toda minha vida.

Como se você tivesse realmente muito chateado com isso tudo.

Eu sei...não estou mas acabamos de ganhar uma noite e um café da manhã. Isso faz qualquer um esquecer alguma coisa. - Dean dá um sorriso sarcástico.

A Dean...você me tira do sério.

Ah Sammy, relaxa! - Dean fala, já de frente para a porta do quarto. - Venha...vou te levar no colo...querido! Hahahahaha! - ele diz abrindo a porta. Pega o irmão no colo e o leva até a cama, largando-o nela. Do lado de fora, o homem da recepção via tudo e logo pensa "Irmãos...sei. Esses espertinhos se aproveitaram da minha generosidade. Deixa eles...essa é a ultima vez que alguém faz isso comigo!"

Os irmãos entram no quarto e Dean vai direto tomar um banho. Já Sam deita em uma cama e continua a ler o diário. Cerca de dez minutos depois Dean sai do banho e encontra Sam cochilando sobre o diário.

Saam!! – ele grita para acordá-lo.

Hã?? Que?? – Sam acorda assustado.

Acorda aê!! – Dean bate na cara do irmão.

Tá tá...já acordei...foi só uma cochilada. – Sam reclama - Mas hein... – e continua – tava lendo aqui e vi que o papai já matou muito seres por aí. E parece que a gente sempre esteve com ele durante suas viagens e que aprendemos muito com elas também...se é que você me entende.

Entendi. Bom...parece que fomos caçadores desde pequenos então. O problema é que eu não lembro dessa época...não lembro de nada!

É...nem eu. Isso é muito estranho. – Sam pensativo.

Nem me fale...mas Sammy, to muito cansado...acho que vou dormir. Eu sei que você queria conversar sobre isso mas acho melhor deixarmos para amanhã. Já está bem tarde.

Tem problema não Dean. Vou tomar meu banho e vou deitar também.

Sam levanta e vai para o banheiro. Dean já tinha virado para o outro lado e já estava roncando...tinha pego no sono numa rapidez incrível. Sam acaba o banho e vai deitar também. Estava muito cansado e queria dormir para que pudessem continuar com a viagem no dia seguinte. Mas parece que alguém não queria que eles tivessem uma boa noite de sono.

"Pá pá pá pá!!!" - era o barulho que se ouvia na porta, algumas horas mais tarde.

"Pá pá pá pá!" - e ele se repetia. Sam acorda, estranhando a barulhera. Resolve acordar o irmão.

Dean! - Sam balançava o irmão - Deeann!!!

O que foi Sammy??Por que já tá me acordando?? Tá escuro ainda. - Dean reclama ao olhar para janela. Mas antes que Sam pudesse explicar, o barulho na porta recomeçou e então ele entendeu tudo.

Quem tá aí? - Dean pergunta já de pé e indo em busca de sua arma. - Quem é?? - agora estava encostado na parede, ao lado da porta. Sam também tinha pego uma arma e estava abaixado ao lado do mais velho.

Dean fez sinal para Sam de que ia abrir a porta e era pra ele ficar esperto. Então, Dean abriu a porta e, ao mesmo tempo que o irmão, apontaram a arma para fora. Lá, estavam três homens encapuzados e cada um deles também empunhava uma arma que apontava para os dois irmãos.

Vão abaixando as armas e entrando no quarto. Sem falar e sem fazer nada. - um dos caras falou.

Tudo bem...tudo bem.- Dean falava enquanto entrava e puxava o irmão para dentro também.

Isso mesmo...vão entrando. Quietinhos. - o mesmo cara de antes falou. Depois que os irmãos e os seus companheiros entraram, ele fechou a porta. - Agora...enquanto meus homens amarram vocês, eu vou vasculhar a área e roubar umas coisas.

O homem procurava nas bolsas dos irmãos Winchester algo de valor para roubar. Enquanto isso, os outros dois caras estavam amarrando Sam e Dean. Mas antes que pudessem terminar, Dean fez um sinal com a cabeça para o irmão para que naquele momento cada um chutasse o assaltante a frente. E o fizeram. Ao chutá-los, eles foram com tudo para o chão e o "cabeça" da gangue se virou para ver o que ocorria, mas ao fazer isso Dean o surpreendeu com um soco bem no meio do rosto, fazendo-o desmaiar. Os outros dois se levantaram e partiram para dos Winchester e a luta começou. Chutes, socos e golpes bewm articulados e executados, priciplamente por parte dos irmãos. Depois de alguns instantes, os três homens já estavam fora do quarto desmaiados e Sam e Dean conversavam dentro do mesmo.

Dean, você viu como a gente lutou contra esses caras?Nossa...parecia que já sabíamos lutar assim há muito tempo.

É mesmo Sammy. Você tem razão. Se havia alguma dúvida de que nós viajamos com o papai pelo país e aprendemos muitas coisas com ele...agora não há mais. Pelo jeito além de derrotar monstros, aprendemos a lutar.

Com certeza! - Sam confirma e depois dá um longo bocejo. - Bom, acho q vou tentar dormir de novo.

Eu também.

E os dois deitaram em suas camas e dormiram. Dessa vez nada iria incomodá-los e iriam embora de manhã cedo para pegar a estrada.

Os três caras do "assalto" finalmente acordam e vão para a recepção do hotel.

E aí meus filhos, conseguiram? - o homem da recepção perguntou logo que os três entraram. Mas ao ver seus rostos... - É, parece que não. Como vocês puderam apanhar para aquele casalsinho?

Poxa pai...eles lutam bem demais pra nós. E pelo que parece não são namorados. O jeito que falavam um com outro e tal...fora que não estavam dormindo juntos, porque antes de bater demos uma espiada lá dentro. É pai...você foi enganado mais de uma vez. - disse o mais velho dos três irmãos e o "líder" deles.

Droga!! - o pai reclama - Mas pelo o menos eles tomaram um susto e não vão voltar aqui tão cedo. Podem ir meus filhos e obrigado pelo esforço.

Enfim o dia chega. Sam e Dean ainda dormiam, afinal a madrugada tinha sido um pouco perturbada. Já passava das 10:00h quando Dean acordou desesperado, pois já estava tarde e eles estavam ainda no hotel.

SAM!! - ele gritou - Acorda!!!

O que foi Dean? Mais bandidos?

Não...até porque se fossem eu nem precisaria te chamar. Eu os derrubaria sozinho. - Dean se gaba - Mas hein...levanta logo porque já tá tarde e temos um longo caminho pela frente.

Você não muda né Dean? - Sam dá uma risada.

Pois é. Tento sempre ser o que sou! - Dean sorri orgulhoso do que disse. - Mas chega de falar de mim que eu já to ficando encabulado. Vamos logo...levanta e se apronta para irmos.

Como se fosse possível você ficar encabulado. Dean, o Sr. Ego, nunca fica encabulado ou qualquer coisa parecida!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dean nem fala nada dessa vez. Somente fuzila o irmão com um ohar costumeiro que Sam usava contra ele.

Tá...eu já to indo. - Sam fala ao perceber esse olhar de Dean.

Os dois finalmente terminaram de se arrumar e de brigar e foram embora, seguindo a estrada rumo à Lawrence. No meio do caminho, um pouco antes de Las Vegas, Nevada, Dean resolve parar para abastecer. Não queria arriscar a gasolina até Vegas para abastecer lá. No posto em que pararam, foram comer alguma coisa no restaurante, onde Sam leu algo estranho no jornal.

Dean...ouve isso: "...Já é 3 o número de pessoas desaparecidas nos arredores de Las Vegas, principalmente na região da estrada que leva para o estado do Arizona. A polícia está investigando mas não consegue encontrar nenhuma pista...". Será que é algum caso pra gente e não para a polícia?

Acho que sim Sam. Parece que teremos que adiar a nossa viagem até resolvermos isso. Vamos para Vegas logo! Ahh...Vegas, a cidade dos pecados! - Dean ri maliciosamente.

Sam dá um olhar de reprovação para o irmão e concorda que eles devem ir para Vegas logo. Afinal, quanto mais rápido resolverem esse caso, melhor. Dean vai pagar a conta enquanto Sam segue para o carro. Quando o irmão chega, Sam logo pergunta:

Dean, será que ainda sabemos como fazer isso?

Fazer o que Sam?

Resolver casos, investigar, caçar...essas coisas que fazíamos antes.

Acho que sim Sammy. Deve ser como andar de bicicleta...nunca se esquece.

Pode ser. - Sam pensativo, olhando para janela.

Dean coloca um cd do AC/DC para tocar e seguem viagem até Vegas. Viagem essa que não teve transtornos, a não ser pelo fato de a comida (a muita comida) que Dean comeu não ter caído bem no estômago e ele ter tido que parar para resolver isso. Chegaram à Las Vegas no final da tarde e foram algum lugar para se hospedarem. Teriam que procurar muito até porque os hotéis em Vegas não são baratos. Acharam um mais ou menos numa parte mais suburbana da cidade.

Lá, quando foram para a recepção fazer a reserva, havia uma mulher chorando no balcão e o homem da recepção tentava consolá-la.

Calma senhora...vai ficar tudo bem. Talvez não era dele que estavam falando. - o homem se referia aos jornalistas na TV, que davam a notícia de que mais uma pessoa havia desaparecido.

Mas...eu tenho certeza...era ele...era o carro dele que mostraram. Eu reconheci pela placa. - e ela desabou em prantos novamente.

Calma senhora...vai no banheiro lavar seu rosto e depois vai na cozinha, toma uma água com açúcar e tenta se acalmar.

Tá...

Sam e Dean terminam de entrar no local e se dirigem ao balcão.

O que senhor? - Sam pergunta.

Vocês ficaram sabendo dos desaparecimentos? - os irmãos concordam com a cabeça. - Então...acabaram de noticiar mais um e era o marido daquela mulher. Eles estavam hospedados aqui e ele tinha saído para resolver umas coisas na cidade. - o jovem recepcionista disse calmamente. - A propósito, meu nome é Ryan.

Eu sou o Sam e ele é meu irmão Dean, prazer! - Sam educadamente fala - Mas o que ele estava fazendo quase fora da cidade se tinha ido à ela?

Não sei...também achei isso estranho. - Ryan pensativo.

Bom...quero fazer nosso registro. - Dean interrompe a conversa. - Preciso de um quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

Tudo bem. Aqui está a chave...assine aqui e podem ir.

Obrigado Ryan. - Dean e Sam falam juntos.

Os irmãos saem e vão para o quarto. Lá, Dean pega o diário do pai e Sam liga seu notebook e os dois começam a procurar mais informações sobre esses desaparecimentos afim de acharem a causa deles. Sam procurava nos sites detalhes e padrões nos desaparecimentos, quem sabe assim facilitaria a busca do Dean no diário do pai deles.

Dean, pelo que li aqui e juntando as informações, esses desaparecimentos ocorreram todos durante à noite e na mesma região. Não encontrei nenhuma pessoa que possa ter visto quem ou o que está...Péra aí!! - Sam para de falar por um instante e volta a ler concentrado a notícia no site. Dean se levanta e vai para trás do imão para ver o que ele tinha achado. Acabei de achar o depoimento de uma mulher que estava com o cara do último desapaecimento. Ela relata ter visto uma espécie de sombra chegando perto do homem e literalmente sumindo com ele. O mais estranho é que ela diz que a sombra não parecia humana...ela não tinha "pernas", as mãos eram consideravelmente grandes, assim como o corpo em si. - Sam falava preocupado.

Bom, parece que agora sabemos o que ele estava fazendo fora da cidade. Além de perder o marido, a viúva vai saber que foi traída! HAHAHAHAHA! - Dean ri à vontade.

Nossa Dean...como você é agradável! - Sam ri sacasticamente. - Mas então, procure no diário do papai alguma coisa parecida com esse ser. Talvez ele já o tenha enfrentado e assim saberemos como derrotá-lo.

Tá vo ver se eu acho alguma coisa.Enquanto isso procure na internet alguma coisa também.

Sam e Dean ficam horas procurando alguma coisa mas pouco acham. Preferem, então, sair para quem sabe encontrar a tal criatura e derrotá-la de uma vez.Pegaram o carro e foram em direção a saída da cidade na qual estavam ocorrendo os desaparecimentos.

Chegando lá, viram um carro parado no acostamento. Então, os dois irmãos resolveram parar o carro à uma distância segura para ficarem observando de longe. Depois de esperarem um pouco, eis que surge uma mancha preta, flutuante e amorfa. Por onde passava, deixava uma névoa tênue que desaparecia segundos depois. Ao chegar perto do carro do acostamento, o monstro começou a murmuar algo que era impossível de entender mas fez com que o casal saísse do carro e fosse andando sem rumo, na direção da escuridão e sendo seguido pela "sombra".

Dean não teve tempo de atirar mas Sam conseguiu acertá-la. A "sombra" se virou e seguiu na direção dos dois imãos, que correram ao perceber que os tiros não faziam efeito algum. Ela os perseguiu por pouco tempo, o bastante para que desistissem e fossem embora. Sam e Dean resolveram ir embora pelo fato de não terem infomações suficientes sobre o ser e, é claro, pelo fato de não terem conseguido ferí-lo com o tiro. Voltaram para o hotel frustrados por não terem conseguido se dar bem em sua primeira caçada depois de tanto tempo parados. No hotel, concordaram que a melhor coisa a fazer era dormir e no outro dia procurar saber exatamente com o que estavam lidando.

No dia seguinte, Dean e Sam acordaram cedo e foram buscar informações com os moradores da região. Visitaram muitas casas, interrogaram muitas pessoas, usaram muitas identidades falsas, mas o que conseguiram foi somente o nome da criatura: a maioria das pessoas disseram que a criatura é conhecida como Allip. Uma lenda local contava que essa criatura surge quando alguém se suicida devido à loucura que lhe afligiu em vida e ela vivia em função de caçar impiedosamente o responsável por sua insanidade. Além disso, eles conseguiram os nomes das 6 últimas vítimas da criatura e uma ligação entre elas: todas elas conheciam Ryan, o recepcionista do hotel. Só restava agora saber o que elas tinham a ver com o suicídio da pessoa que originou o Allip e se Ryan estava no meio disso.

Sam, vou fazer o seguinte - Dean falava quando pararam o carro no estacionamento do hotel - vou falar com o Ryan para tirar dele o que ele sabe sobre essas pessoas. Enquanto isso você vai para o nosso quarto e procura um modo de derrotar esse monstro.

Tá...- Sam calmamente, já fora do carro.

Dean segue em direção à recepção e Sam vai para o quarto.

Na recepção, Dean senta em um banco para esperar que Ryan terminasse de falar ao telefone.

Posso te ajudar ahn...Dean? - ele peguntou minutos depois.

Pode. Eu e meu irm...colega estamos investigando esses desaparecimentos e soubemos que você era amigo de todos os que desapareceram. O que você me diz?

Bom...nós sete e meu irmão mais novo costumávamos ir a uma casa abandonada na saída da cidade para nos divertirmos um pouco. Fazíamos uma "festa" só para nós e fazíamos brincadeiras também. Só que meus amigos sempre ficavam zuando do meu irmão quando já estavam um pouco alterados e eu não podia ajudá-lo porque não aceitava minha ajuda dizendo que já era grande e não precisava de mim.

Quantos anos tem seu irmão? - Dean interessado.

Ele tinha 18. Ele não aguentou a pressão dos meus amigos e acabou se suicidando. - Ryan segurava as lágrimas.

Dean ficou sem reação. Perder o irmão de uma forma tão trágica não deveria ser fácil e ele não sabia o que poderia dizer para Ryan como consolo. Mas ele não podia estragar o disfarce.

Sinto muito. - ele falou. - Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Muito obrigado pelas informações.

De nada. - Ryan respondeu com uma voz chorosa.

Dean foi direto para o quarto falar com seu irmão sobre as novidades. No caminho, enquanto andava, foi ligando as peças de toda essa história e, de repente, ele percebeu uma coisa muito importante e saiu correndo.

Sam não esteve obtendo muito sucesso, pois os sites que mais falavam sobre o Allip eram pouco confiáveis já que eram de pessoas comentando suas experiências em um jogo chamado RPG e era bem provável que as informações ali nem ajudassem muito. Assim que Dean entrou no quarto, Sam começou a ler uma parte dos comentários que poderia ajudá-los.

"... uma de suas fraquezas é a luz do sol, mesmo que não seja muito eficiente, mas pode ajudar a derrotá-lo...". - Sam leu - Bom, parece que essa é a única pista que temos de como derrotar essa criatura. O que você acha Dean?

Eu acho que o Allip é o irmão do Ryan.

O que? - Sam perplexo.

Isso mesmo. Ryan me disse que quando ele e seu irmão saíam com os amigos, eles ficavam zuando do irmão dele. Aí teve uma noite que ele não suportou a pressão e acabou se matando. Agora ele é um Allip e voltou para se vingar das pessoas que fez com que se matasse.

Nossa. E o pior que esses amigos do Ryan já morreram todos num foi? - Sam preocupado.

Sim, e isso significa que o próximo a morrer vai ser o...

Ryan!! - os dois falam juntos.

Mas Dean...você ouviu o que eu disse quando entrou? - Sam fala antes que seu irmão saísse correndo pela porta.

Sim. Ahn...o que foi mesmo? - Dean pára em frente a porta.

Que o Allip só pode ser derrotado com luz solar. - Sam com olhar reprovador.

Atá...é realmente não vai ser fácil conseguir luz do sol no meio da noite.

Existem lanternas que emitam luz ultravioleta...talvez ajudem mas onde vamos conseguir uma? - Sam.

Bom, eu uma cidade com tanta luzes como Las Vegas não é possível que não consigamos uma com essa luz.

Pode ser mas não temos muito tempo para procurar. Mesmo assim, acho melhor só um de nós irmos até a cidade e o outro fica aqui para tentar proteger o Ryan.

Concordo Sam. Vamos tirar na sorte quem fica? Quem ganhar que fica. - Sam concorda e Dean pega uma moeda. - Eu fico com ara e você, coroa. - E joga a moeda. Ao cair na mão dele, ele tampa com a outra e vira.

Deu coroa!!!HAHAHA!! - Sam comemora - Até que enfim eu ganhei!!

Primeira e última vez que isso acontece. - Dean aborrecido. - Qualquer coisa liga e toma cuidado com o Allip. Tchau! - ele falou já fechando a porta.

Tá né.

Dean pegou o carro e foi para o centro da cidade de Las Vegas. Sam ainda não tinha saído do quarto pois estava pensando como ele protegeria Ryan sem falar para ele o que realmente estava fazendo: caçando. Ao terminar de arrumas as coisas foi assim mesmo, pensando como falar para Ryan que seu irmão tinha virado um monstro e que viria para matá-lo. Chegando lá, ele teve uma surpresa.

Ryan!! - Sam gritou já pegando a arma e atirando no Allip. Ele sabia que não ia matá-lo com isso mas pelo o menos desviou a atenção do monstro.

O Allip começou a perseguir Sam e este saiu da recepção correndo, sendo seguido pelo Allip. Do lado de fora, Sam corria pelos carros tentando fugir do monstro, atirava nele para que não voltasse atrás de Ryan mas isso estava começando a ficar perigoso. Em um certo momento, Sam ficou encurralado pelo Allip e ao se ver nessa situação, começou a descarregar o pente de balas no monstro. Quando as balas acabaram, em um momento de bobeira, Sam foi atacado pelo Allip, que começou a sugá-lo.

De repente, uma luz azulada iluminou o Allip, que parou de sugar o Sam e se virou para Dean e flutuou em sua direção rapidamente. Dean lançou uma lanterna de luz ultravioleta para o irmão e os dois apontavam suas luzes ao mesmo tempo para o Allip mas parecia que não estava surtindo muito efeito. O Allip não saia do lugar mas também não moria.

Dean tive uma idéia. Você tá com o diário do papai aí?

Sim porque?

Bom, no diário tem um símbolo que o papai usou para aprisionar espíritos. O Allip sendo um espírito, talvez dê certo. Assim poderemos matá-lo com a luz do sol ao amanhecer.

Boa idéia Sammy. Toma!! - Dean joga o diário para o irmão.

Mantenha a luz sobre ele q eu vou procurar aqui o símbolo. - Sam diz ao jogar a sua lanterna para Dean.

Pode ficar à vontade mas lembre-se de que estamos lidando com um espírito cheio de vingança então... - Dean sarcasticamente.

Pode dexar Dean. - Sam fala com arrogância. - Achei! - e começa a desenhar o símbolo em cima de um carro.

Sam!! Tá acabando??

Calma Dean, já vai...só mais um pouco...Pronto!! Agora faça-o entrar no carro.

Como?

Entre nele e espere até o Allip chegar. Quando ele entrar eu finalizo o desenho, prendendo-o no carro.

Beleza. - Dean entra[leia-se arromba no carro e aponta rapidamente a luz para o Allip.

O monstro flutua em direção ao carro e, ao entrar nele, Sam termina o símbolo impedindo o Allip de sair do carro. Dean sai e ri da cara do espírito, com um ar de vencedor.

O dia finalmente chega, ilumina o hotel e o estacionamento, literalmente fritando o Allip e finalmente os irmãos Winchester puderam ir dormir.

Por volta do meio-dia, o celular do Dean toca e ele atende assustado.

Alô? - diz ele com voz de sono.

Eu sei como ajudar vocês a encontrar a resposta para todas suas perguntas. - uma voz feminina sussurrava do outro lado.

Quem tá falando?

Por enquanto você não precisa saber quem sou eu.

Como assim? Quem é você? - Dean grita nervoso.

AHH! Desligou.

O que houve Dean? - Sam fala sonolento.

Uma mulher me liga dizendo que sabe como nos ajudar a encontrar respostas para todas as nossas perguntas.

Nossa. Mas não disse quem era?

Não...e o pior que não era uma voz conhecida.

Bom Dean, pra ela ter ligado assim e não ter falado quase nada, é porque ela vai ligar de novo. Então, acho melhor a gente seguir viagem afinal, nossas respostas devem estar em Lawrence.

É...pode ser.

Sam e Dean finalmente levantam, se arrumam e arrumam suas coisas, passam na recepção para deixar a chave e seguem viagem para o Kansas.


End file.
